Shizuka Fukumiya
|idol-brand = Glamour Night|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Rouge Melody Coord|katakana = 服宮 静佳|idol-aura = Pink and purple spades and golden sparkles}}Shizuka Fukumiya '(服宮 静佳) is a first year middle school student at Polaris Academy. She is a sexy-type idol who uses the brand Glamour Night. Bio Shizuka has, like many, always wanted to become an idol. She got her inspiration to become an idol from the famous duo unit, Masquerade. She also fell in love with the night skyline of the city, and has wanted an Aikatsu brand that could remind her of that ever since. As she came from a wealthy family, she was able to get dancing, singing and acting lessons for training. However, unlike many idols from wealthy and/or famous families, her popularity isn't simply from her wealth, but rather from her high amount of idol training. When she became an idol, she soon found a brand, Glamour Night, that had been created by a former costume designer for Masquerade. She is rather popular for a first year idol, getting work on well-known auditions and live broadcasts. Appearance Shizuka has long, bubblegum pink hair and long bangs, with her bangs styled into ringlets that go down to her shoulders. She has grape purple eyes. Personality Shizuka, while onstage is upbeat, romantic and fun, always looking for something to enjoy. While off stage however, she's modest, humble and shy, coming off as cold or reserved to people when they first meet; though she will sometimes slip into her on stage personality at night. Plot The Greatest Glittering Live Shizuka, as one of the representatives for Polaris Academy, has been invited to compete in the Sexy Idol Grand Prix! As it is a test for beginning sexy-type idols that's made itself famous for being hardcore, Shizuka is unsure how far she'll be able to push herself. She soon finds herself getting some calming and encouraging words from both Madeline and Chou, who are also representing Polaris Academy in other branches of the cup. Becoming inspired by both of them, Shizuka plans to push herself to new heights in her performance; She promises herself that she will, somehow, get the Dream Dress created by her favorite brand, Glamorous Night. Relationships * 'Madeline Sycamore Shizuka can easily relate to her, due to their similar personalities and lifestyles. Shizuka does admire her, but she does not show it as openly as some of the other students at the academy; She prefers to keep this fact as hidden as possible from others in order to keep up her own image as a Romantic idol. * Chou Fujita One of Shizuka's classmates. Over time, they bond with one another, and that leads to them eventually becoming best friends after they both make it to the Sexy Idol Grand Prix. Etymology Fuku (福) means luck. Miya '(宮) means shrine. This relates to casinos, which are commonly found in cities. '''Shizu '(静) means quiet or calm, relating to her offstage personality (佳) '''ka means "excellent" referring to her high skill in her idol activities. Trivia * She shares the same first name with Shizuka Rikimaru, though spelled with different kanji. * She is a Virgo * Her favorite food is melon. * Her least favorite food is fish, as she hates removing the bones. * Her blood type is A. * A special talent of hers is ballroom dancing. * Originally, her favorite brand was going to be Dolly Devil Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:SingCharacters Category:SingIdols Category:Aikatsu: Dream!